<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends, Markets, and Snowstorms by amooniesong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785197">Friends, Markets, and Snowstorms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong'>amooniesong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020, One Shot, Realistic Minecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me one last time exactly what you’re going to do.” Phil said, straightening the woolen hat on Tommy’s head.</p><p>“We’re going to go to the village and we’re going to get some bread, then we’re going to look at the market, then we’re going to come home.” Wilbur said - for the third time that morning - and his words satisfied their father. With a quiet hum, Phil smiled.</p><p>“Techno, Tommy, Wilbur is in charge today. You stay where he can see you at all times, hold each other’s hands, stay safe. If you aren’t back in three hours, I’m coming to get you.”</p><p>“Dad, you can’t come, you know that.” Technoblade said, frowning at his father. “You’ll ruin the surprise.”</p><p>“I promise, I won’t look at whatever you boys buy at the market, but it’s my job to keep you safe. I’m trusting Wilbur and I’m trusting that you’ll be helpful looking after Toms.”</p><p>------------------<br/>MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts, Day 1: Christmas Market</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends, Markets, and Snowstorms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for this fic, wilbur is eleven, techno is eight, &amp; tommy is three :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tell me one last time </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what you’re going to do.” Phil said, straightening the woolen hat on Tommy’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to go to the village and we’re going to get some bread, then we’re going to look at the market, then we’re going to come home.” Wilbur said - for the third time that morning - and his words satisfied their father. With a quiet hum, Phil smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno, Tommy, Wilbur is in charge today. You stay where he can see you at all times, hold each other’s hands, stay safe. If you aren’t back in three hours, I’m coming to get you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, you can’t come, you know that.” Technoblade said, frowning at his father. “You’ll ruin the surprise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise, I won’t look at whatever you boys buy at the market, but it’s my job to keep you safe. I’m trusting Wilbur and I’m trusting that you’ll be helpful looking after Toms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Tommy poked his tongue out and giggled at Technoblade, who just rolled his eyes. The three year old was </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying </span>
  </em>
  <span>more often than not, but Phil was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusting </span>
  </em>
  <span>Technoblade to look after him, and he wouldn’t let his father down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their emeralds counted one last time and their goodbyes said, the three brothers left the cottage by the woods to start on their walk to the village. It wasn’t too far away - it could be seen on the horizon and that was why Phil let the three of them venture off alone - but with Tommy walking with them it would take the best part of an hour to walk through the field. Normally, the boys would run down to the river that carved through the land halfway to the village, but with winter’s cold grasp leaving no part of the landscape untouched, the river was frozen solid: the prospect of falling through the ice was enough to keep them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had gotten tired a short distance from the village and rather than wait to give him a chance to rest, Wilbur had let his younger brother climb onto his shoulders and hold on tight as Technoblade and Wilbur walked the final stretch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their arrival into the village was marked by the familiar shout of their friend, Niki, who ran out of the door of the bakery with her arms outstretched. She was ten, and ever since Phil had started going to the bakers in the village rather than making his own bread she’d become good friends with the two older brothers. Wilbur shrugged Tommy off his shoulders, dropping him to the ground with a careless thud, and wrapped his arms around Niki tightly. Having been inside for the past hour rather than walking in a cold field, her embrace was so much warmer than the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We want to buy a present for our dad.” Technoblade explained. “He gave us emeralds for the market.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And bread!” Tommy chimed in cheerfully, getting to his feet and dusting himself off the way he’d seen Phil do so many times before. “Dad wants bread!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help find a present.” Niki smiled, taking Wilbur’s hand and starting to tug him toward the market stalls. “What are you thinking of getting for him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remembering their father’s instructions to stay together and hold hands, Technoblade grabbed Tommy’s hand and pulled the youngest as he quickly walked to catch up with Niki and Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know.” Technoblade answered. “What is there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s lots of places selling different foods. There’s a stall with cookies, they’ve got gingerbread too! There’s people that sell paintings, or little wooden statues, and some that sell music. Oh, and then there’s the blacksmith, she’s selling hand crafted tools, bits of armour, and jewelry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we buy a sword?” Technoblade asked, with Wilbur and Niki both whipping their heads around to look at Technoblade with a stern </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>written on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Music?” Tommy asked hopefully, his feet dancing on the cobblestone as he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, dad likes music.” Wilbur said. They started to walk again, Niki leading the three brothers through the assortment of stalls. Each was set up in a similar fashion - wooden blocks holding the wheels of carts in place with goods being sold out of the backs. Some had set up fabric roofs to protect their items from the elements - in particular the snow that was starting to fall. The first stall they stopped at sold little cups of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows, and the children bought two cups to share. Tommy ate the cream and marshmallows from the top of Technoblade’s cup, while Niki and Wilbur took turns sipping from the other. It didn’t take them long to finish their drinks, and they were substantially warmer by the time they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time then to put the rest of their emeralds to use finding a present for their father. The flakes of snow falling were starting to get a little larger, and the four stuck close together to preserve heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They visited each stall in turn, first paying a visit to the shop selling records to appease Tommy. He’d always been a loud child, and most of the time it annoyed Wilbur and Technoblade, though they couldn’t help but smile as he danced to the record being played. He giggled happily, arms in the air as his feet crunched on the newly fallen snow, and Niki joined in. She held his hands and lifted him off the ground, spinning him around joyfully. Many of the adults just trying to browse and making their way through the village peacefully kept an eye on them, but they had too much fun to really care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade handed over a few emeralds to purchase the record. Seeing Tommy so happy would be a present for all of them - their father included.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next stall they visited was outside the blacksmith, and Technoblade was immediately intrigued. He knew better than to ask for a netherite sword - he doubted they’d have enough emeralds for such a weapon even if the blacksmith </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>give it to a child - but it didn’t stop him looking at what else there was on offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were beautiful axes with blades of iron, gold, diamond and netherite, and the wooden handles were carved with complex patterns. Some had roses etched all the way up the side, others had names embossed with gold, and he found himself struggling to overcome his instincts to take all the gold he could carry. Phil had worked hard to teach him the different social norms of this world, but he still found himself taking a step back to hold Wilbur’s hand just to be sure that he wouldn’t take anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna see!” Tommy pouted, looking up to his siblings and to Niki. The display was a little above his sight lines, so Niki picked him up and placed him on top of her shoulders to give him a good view of all the goodies on offer. He didn’t have quite the same restraint as Technoblade - though his urge to reach for the different jewelry was less biological - and his fingers stretched towards the broaches. In particular, an iron broach with an intricate knotwork design, covered in a thin layer of gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur watched as the shopkeeper passed the broach to Tommy, who held it very carefully between his fingers. He caught Technoblade looking at it longingly, his eyes torn between want and painful restraint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Tommy handed the item back to the shopkeeper, Niki began to walk away. Wilbur ushered Technoblade after them and, once his brothers were out of earshot he handed over several more emeralds to buy the broach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Wilbur caught up with the others, the snow was much heavier. Tommy was shivering on Niki’s shoulders, and Technoblade had huddled in on himself - even Wilbur was beginning to feel the cold more than before. But they still didn’t have a present for their father - not really - and so the search had to continue. They could warm up in the bakery with Niki before starting their walk back home, though Wilbur wasn’t sure how long they’d been out. Would their father be looking for them? No. Surely three hours hadn’t passed yet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a globe, Wilby?” Tommy asked, looking to Wilbur as he approached the group again. “They have a globe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re buying presents for dad.” Wilbur said, pulling emeralds from his pocket. “We can’t buy a globe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>a present for dad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>bread.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think dad would like a globe.” Technoblade pointed out. “And we can get it for dad, but you can look at it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Niki smiled. “Then you still have money for bread!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur hummed to himself. He didn’t think for long, Tommy’s teeth starting to chatter from the cold and Technoblade moving closer to him for warmth. He handed over emeralds for the globe, and took it in his hands. Now all they needed was bread, then they could begin their journey home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snow only became heavier as they stepped into the bakery, and Tommy jumped down from Niki’s shoulders. She shrugged off her coat at the door before running behind the counter, and the three brothers paid for the loaf of bread their father wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Phil not coming in with you?” He asked, and Wilbur shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We bought Christmas presents from the market for him, we didn’t want him to see. He said he’d only come if we were gone too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re going home in this weather?” The man raised an eyebrow. Wilbur and Technoblade exchanged a glance, before they looked back to the baker and nodded. “Not a chance, Phil wouldn’t be happy if I let you walk back alone in this snow. You saw how dark the clouds were, it’s only going to get heavier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we just have to walk across the field to get home.” Technoblade frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get turned around in the snow, and it’s too cold to be out getting lost. I’ll let your father know you’re here and waiting out the storm rather than worrying him. You boys head on through.” He nodded his head to a door behind him, leading into the home he lived in. Without question, the boys picked up their gifts and bread and ducked under the counter to head back into Niki’s home. It was warmer than the shop front, with a fire crackling away and Niki already sat on a sofa reading a book quietly. Upon seeing that her friends were now pulling off wooly hats, scarves and thick coats she jumped up again with a smile on her face, more than happy to hear that they would be staying to play until the storm passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Phil arrived late into the evening to take his sons home. Tommy and Technoblade had fallen fast asleep on the sofa, the two boys sharing a blanket, and Wilbur was sat awake reading with Niki. He saw three presents that had been badly wrapped by the boys, and he couldn’t help his smile. They’d tried, and no matter what they’d bought or how badly it was wrapped, he’d love the gifts regardless. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DAY ONE LET'S GOOOOOO!!!! WOOO!!!!</p><p>thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to take part in the mcyt advent calendar prompts feel free to join in, you can find the prompt list on my <a href="https://twitter.com/amooniesong/status/1331702805934043137">twitter</a> (feel free to drop a follow, too!) i also have a <a href="https://discord.gg/9y9BF7SMKc">discord server</a> if you'd like to join :)</p><p>please do drop a comment or kudos, always makes my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>